vgcdatabasefandomcom-20200213-history
Mael Radec
Colonel Mael Radec was the leader of the Helghast forces defending the Helghan capital of Pyrrhus City, founder of Radec Academy, and Scolar Visari's personal bodyguard. He is the main antagonist of Killzone 2. Description Radec is quite tall (roughly 7 feet) and wears a very decorative, high-ranking uniform; it appears to be modeled after heavy-duty Spartan armor. He requires the same breathing apparatus as the other soldiers he commands, making him one of the only known senior officers of non-elite status (the other being Tendon Cobar, also a Colonel). He wears a unique Colonel's helmet, and his face is never seen apart from a part of his mask which is moved back automatically and his eyes are shown when he is talking to Templar. His grizzled voice is partially distorted by his rebreather. Like most Helghast, he has pale skin and rubby-red eyes. He is also most likely bald. His suit enables him to cloak himself, giving the impression of invisibility, and also teleport from one spot to the next. It's interesting to note that Radec, despite not being the highest ranked soldier in the Helghan military, seems to possess the most advanced combat technology. This is most likely because he is personally entrusted with guarding Scolar Visari. He always carries with him a handgun and combat knife. When fighting Sev and Rico, he uses a StA-3 LMG along with his knife and grenades. He is also depicted holding an Arc Rifle, though he is never seen using this. He appears as a playable character in PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale armed with a VC-8 shotgun pistol, VC-32 sniper rifle, LS-13 shotgun, VC-1 flamethrower, VC-21 boltgun, StA-X3 multi-shot launcher, StA-5X Arc Cannon and jetpack, all of which he has never been depicted using in the series before, along with his assault rifle and combat knife. History Early Career Mael Radec was born sometime in the 24th century on Helghan around the time of the great depression. When Scolar Visari rose to power, Radec joined the newly formed military. Due to his extremely impressive skills, he quickly rose through the ranks. He was made Colonel for his ruthless leadership and later set up the Radec Academy in Pyrrhus City. Radec helped plan the invasion of Vekta in 2357 and worked as an adviser to Visari, along with General Lente, General Metrac, and Colonel Cobar. He never took part in the invasion himself, and remained behind to train more troops at his academy. He is a rare commander as he requires a breathing mask similar to the lower ranking Helghast however many of the lower ranks speak highly of him unlike the troops under Lente. Colonel Radec was placed in command of the Helghast forces assigned to protect the Empires' Capitol, and Radec was personally entrusted to protect Autarch Visari. For the next two years, he prepared the defenses of Pyrrhus in anticipation of an invasion from the ISA. Radec helped evacuate the civilians of Pyrrhus to Konstantine City, set up a fleet, and prepared the Arc defenses for the likely invasion. Before the Helghast retreated from Vekta, they managed to obtain the nuclear weapon named Red Dust, but failed to obtain the launch codes and so Radec had made it his priority to find and retrieve them. Killzone 2 In 2359, the ISA set out from Vekta to capture Scolar Visari. After two weeks they had entered Helghan's orbit. When the first wave arrived at Helghan most of the ISA foot soldiers that were attacking the city were killed in the following skirmishes, obviously doing worse than their Naval counterparts in orbit. The first wave of the assault force was quickly defeated by Radec and then the second wave arrived, led by Colonel Templar. After an assault on Pyrrhus he quickly pushed through the walls to the Salamun Bridge. After taking the bridge, Alpha Squad infiltrated Radec Academy to capture Radec. Radec was in Visari Palace and set up a trap for the ISA. He then activated the city defense system. The Arc Tower defenses were put up to prevent the ISA from further entering the city. With Alpha squad, scientist Evelyn Batton went to the wastelands to investigate the pillars. The Petrusite grid that controls the Arc defenses was discovered by Evelyn. Radec's forces ambushed them and kidnapped Evelyn and two members of the squad. They were taken to Radec at the Tharsis Refinery and Radec interrogated Evelyn to give him the nuclear codes, to which she said that only Templar has access to them. Radec executed another ISA soldier with them and threatened to kill Dante Garza. The other two members of Alpha, Sergeant Rico Velasquez and Sergeant Thomas Sevchenko, arrived and Radec escaped the firefight, mortally wounding Garza in the process. Now knowing how to obtain the codes, Radec directed the Helghast counterattack against the ISA cruisers anchored in the low atmosphere of Helghan, personally storming the bridge of the New Sun with two of his bodyguards. He met Templar, both of them commenting how they wish that they could have met on the battlefield as soldiers, and demanded that the nuclear codes be given to him. Templar lied and says that his access clearance has been revoked, though Radec knew he was lying. He killed Evelyn, who was deleting the code data, and shot Templar when the Vektan attempted to fight back. He ordered his men to download the code data and left. After everyone evacuated the severely damaged New Sun, Templar, mortally wounded and in a last heroic effort crashed it into the Petrusite grid so that the ISA could push to the palace. Radec, with the codes now in his hands, regrouped with Admiral Orlock, Jorhan Stahl and Autarch Visari. Stahl reported to Visari that the nuclear package was ready for delivery, and he directed the two to go and send the nuke on its way while he sent an address to his people. Stahl and Radec both saluted the Helghast soldier who loaded the nuke, and as the ship carrying it took off, Radec executed the soldier with his pistol so that there would be no witnesses of the fact that an ISA nuke was being launched by the Helghast, blaming the ISA for the incident. The resulting detonation of Red Dust destroyed Pyrrhus, along with the ISA and Helghast forces there. Visari and his officers then moved to safe areas as the ISA closed in on them. After the thermonuclear destruction of Pyrrhus, Radec sent an army led by his own personal guard to crush the remaining ISA forces.The ISA lead a last-stand attack on the Palace to capture Visari. Radec lead the defense of the Palace against them. The survivors pushed through the defenses and awaited the Helghast reinforcements. Rico and Sev headed into the palace alone to get Visari. Radec and Visari's honor guard met the two and faced off against them. After the other troops were defeated, Radec faced the two himself but was wounded by Sev. A loyal soldier of Autarch Visari and the Helghan Nation to the end, the badly wounded Radec shot himself in the head, a code of honor, giving no one else the honor or pleasure of killing him or taking him prisoner. Personality Radec was one of the most feared and finest (if not the finest) soldier in the Helghast army. His elite squad is always at his side and tend to enter rooms before he strolls in if he is breaching. Even higher ISA officers like Captain Jason Narville respect him, his abilities, and his squad, knowing that there is a high chance of defeat if he is in the area. A brilliant soldier noted for leading from the front, he shares his ruler's political delusion, but not his passion for conquest and genocide. Visari still trusts him with his life despite these 'shortcomings'. True to his nickname, Radec is the human personification of the hound. He is highly evolved for his specific function and utterly focused on his duties. It is almost as if he has willingly burned out any personality, education, or characteristics that do not contribute to the swift and resolute execution of his duties. It is this quality that makes him a vicious opponent in any confrontation. Radec is a gifted tactician, but merely a competent strategist. His genius is not in the planning, but in the fighting of battles. He combines situational awareness with a near-perfect assessment of the capabilities of both his own men and the opposing force. He is supremely skilled in the meshing of the various arms of combat, being capable of meshing Armour, Infantry, Air, and Artillery forces into a single tactical operation with precision and flair. In personal combat he is ruthless, vicious, and overwhelming. He is the epitome of the Helghast. He is very intelligent, somewhat villainous, and menacingly calm. He speaks in a sly, sharp tone. He is quick to anger, however, and will make sure that he gets what he wants. He does have some sense of battlefield honor, preferring to fight in combat, and wishing that he could have defeated Templar like a soldier. When talking to Templar, he spoke in a lax, polite and refined manner before Templar lied about the codes. He is also extremely ruthless with his men. He was known to have executed two men for uniform violations. In addition to his tactical genius, Colonel Radec is also an exceptionally skilled personal combatant, being highly agile as well as greatly skilled with both small arms and his combat knife. He also possesses immense physical strength, as shown in his brief hand-to-hand fight with Colonel Templar, one of the ISA's best soldiers. Combat Radec is an extremely skilled fighter in nearly all forms of combat. His amazing combat skill combined with his tactical genius make him an excellent fighter in any situation and truly a force to be reckoned with. Especially in the final battle of the game, his extremely durable armor can withstand even a rocket launcher blast, while he can attack the player both in range or in melee. During the phase of the battle when he tries to attack the player with his knife, he makes maximum use of his teleportation device and his cloaking generator to teleport to the player's back, charge at him and attack. Keep looking all around you when that happens or listen to the sound of his teleportation device if you have a stereo or dolby surround sound headset. After a while, he may teleport up to the balcony and try to gun you down using his Light Machine gun. You can either stay in cover and fire in short bursts when he stops firing, or you can risk getting up close to deal more damage. Be careful though. His heavy armor means he can take a real lot of punishment. Luckily, there are multiple weapons around for you to choose. If you try to get up close, a good weapon is the shotgun since it deals a lot of damage. When staying in range you can use the sniper when he de- cloaks to fire. In both cases, an excellent weapon against him is the flamethrower since it will continually damage him, stun him and set him on fire, allowing you to see him even when he is stealthed. One of them can be found close to the crashed ISA shuttle and another close to the Pyro Troopers to the balcony. Gallery Category:Sony Characters Category:Killzone Characters Category:PlayStation 3 Debut Category:All Characters